pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nizos
Welcome Hi, welcome to PathfinderWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Council of Thieves page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yoda8myhead (Talk) 00:57, 28 February 2010 Citation help Hey Nizos! Great to see you diving right in on some pretty large articles! Just wanted to offer some help on citing, as I notice that's something you're working on now, and it can take some getting used to. In general, you should put citations inline, after the text that comes from a particular source. Do so by adding }} after the last sentence of the cited material. Adding the page number is vital, especially for AP volumes. Then, in the 'References header at the bottom of the page, add the template. Let me know if you've got any questions, and welcome again to PFWiki! —yoda8myhead 04:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : Hey -- thanks for the advice, yeah, was struggling with that (I guess I need to RTFM :-) Thanks for the tip. I'll probably have lots of more questions for you later! --Nizos 04:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :: One of our primary guidelines is to "be bold", so we'd much prefer you to edit and pick up the intricacies as you go than not edit at all. Just take a look at changes I or others make to what you've added and you'll get up the learning curve pretty quickly.—yoda8myhead 05:04, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Got the cite stuff working. Will follow your advice on the be bold idea. Nizos 05:28, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: refactoring the lodge pages I would say that the Pathfinder lodge article should include a sentence or two on each known lodge, with a link to full articles for any for which more information exists. This way users can get a little information on all of them in once place and go to more in depth articles if they wish to do so.—yoda8myhead 20:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Yep, makes sense. Thank you! Nizos 21:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Winner! Congratulations, you were randomly selected as the winner of the Core Rulebook Miniature Set in the Pathfinder Wiki Anniversary Editing Contest. For details on how to collect your prize please contact Yoda8myhead via . As per the rules of the contest (PathfinderWiki:Anniversary_edit_giveaway), you have 72 hours to claim your prize, or an alternate winner will be chosen. : Prize successfully claimed. Congratulations and keep up the good work! —yoda8myhead 19:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) We're moving! Hi, this is an automated message from the wiki's administrators. Recently, it became clear that we as a community weren't as "in-charge" of our own destiny as we'd like. Because of that, we've decided to move to a new host for the wiki that we are completely in control of. Our new home is at pathfinderwiki.com. You are welcome to keep contributing to this site, but many of of the community's members have already made the decision to move, and we hope you'll join us. All edits made before November 3, 2010 have been moved over automatically, and we will continue to grow the wiki at pathfinderwiki.com. If you decide to join us (and again, we hope you do), you'll need to make an account at pathfinderwiki.com. If you use the same username as you used here, your user page and edit history will be there waiting for you. Things may be a little messy looking at pathfinderwiki.com for a bit while we get settled in, but we hope you'll join us.